


All The Little Lights

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #25: "I can’t believe you talked me into this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Little Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For **Dowa**
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Sebastian grumbled as his hands clutched the final rung of the steel ladder.

“Don’t be such a whiny baby,” his boyfriend quipped from somewhere above him.

“When you said you had a surprise for me, Blaine, I thought it was more of a sexual kind of thing,” he panted, straightening himself when he finally reached the platform.

“The night is young,” Blaine teased.

Sebastian chuckled. A year ago when they met, Blaine had been a bashful schoolboy who would blush at the slightest flirtatious comment. Presently, he kept up with all of Sebastian’s shameless teasing and sexual innuendoes with ease, often throwing an innuendo or two back that usually rendered Sebastian speechless.

“Are you going to tell me why you dragged me to trespass on private property and made me climb up this water tower?”

Truth be told, Sebastian was slightly irritated that he just spent a large portion of the night driving to an old water tower located just outside of Columbus instead of spending it making out with Blaine in the backseat of his car.

Blaine looked up at him sheepishly before the shorter boy wrapped his arms around his waist, enveloping him with more love than he had ever felt in his lifetime.

“You’ve been ranting about Parisian nights and its lights more often lately,” Blaine mumbled into his chest before looking back up at him. “And I’m guessing it’s because you miss it, even if you won’t admit it. So, I thought you might like it up here.”

They both turned to look out at the horizon; the city of Columbus laid out before them, its lights glinting in the night like an illuminated painting against a midnight black canvas, the distinctive glow of the LeVeque Tower a beacon that stood out over the rest.

Sebastian took in the sights; it was beautiful.

“I know it’s not Paris,” Blaine confessed quietly. “It’s not even close and can never compete with such a great city.” Somehow Sebastian heard the underlying worry in his boyfriend’s tone. “But if you gave it a chance, you’ll see that it could be just as great- in its own right.”

Sebastian slowly reached out to tilt his boyfriend’s face to his, his thumb caressing Blaine’s jawline.

“Blaine, do you think I’d leave Ohio for Paris? Leave you?”

Blaine averted his eyes and looked out at the scenery ahead, the city light reflected beautifully in his hazel eyes; his silence was enough of an answer.

“Hey,” Sebastian cooed as he waited for Blaine to meet his gaze again. “I love you. And I am exactly where I want to be, where I’m _meant_ to be- with you.”

Blaine giggled as his eyes glistened with tears; sometimes Sebastian couldn’t tell if his boyfriend was laughing or crying. It was so endearingly _Blaine_ and he loved every bit of him.

“Je t'aime, Sebastian.”

“Je t'aime, mon âme.”

 

\--END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
